deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath vs Roy Mustang
=Tempest: When war calls, we need a capable leader, one full of charisma, one we can look up to, one capable of leading us to victory. Even better if they can wield the powers of nature itself! Hydro Frez: One wielding the power of ice, the sadistic Ice Queen, General Esdeath! Tempest: And one wielding the power of fire, the brave Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang! I'm Tempest, he's Hydro Frez and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle!= (FYI: I'm the guy who made this on deviantArt, Water-Frez) ='General Esdeath'= Alias: Empire's Strongest, The Ice Queen Age: Mid-Twenties Height: 5'7" Weight: Unknown Occupation: General of the Imperial Army, Leader of the Three Beasts (former), Leader of the Jaegers Theme Song: ' http://sta.sh/02c7v4wjn1dm ='Feats= In a world where the bad guys have their pet dogs rape their slave girls (I'm not fucking joking) Esdeath is among the most cruel Undeniably the most powerful Teigu user and the strongest soldier in the Imperial Army Has decimated numerous tribes that dared to oppose the Empire Obliterated the strongest of them, the Northern Tribes, and broke Prince Numa Seika's sanity and pride by killing over 400,000 people by burying them alive In a completely one sided battle, defeated Leone, Najenda, Susanoo and Tatsumi by herself * During the last moments of the battle, killed a powered up Susanoo, who had stayed behind to hold her off Gained the power to freeze time and space through sheer force of will (and obsession with Tatsumi) Nearly defeated Akame, and would've killed her had she been serious Throughout the entire series, has only been directly hit exactly once * When she was holding back no less Tempest: In the frigid lands of the Northern Frontier Lands, Esdeath was but a young girl, her nerves steeled at an early age to ruthlessly kill animals while they were still living. Taught by her father that "The strong live and the weak die," she was eventually made the sole survivor of her clan after an attack from a rival tribe. Hydro Frez: From there, she vowed to become stronger, and joined the Imperial Army, quickly rising through the ranks and easily becoming one of the strongest warriors the Empire had to offer. Tempest: In this series, it doesn't matter how cute or awesome you are: death will be waiting. Only the strong survive. The weak will be killed. Hydro Frez: Really? Surely they wouldn't kill off characters like these guys? http://sta.sh/0x2pnnptq8l Triple Moe! Tempest: ...Hydro, you might want to look away. Hydro Frez: Eh? http://sta.sh/01a7d0m5cri5 ...goddamnit Hydro Frez: ...I ...I need to sit down. Tempest: And in a series where stuff like this happens on a daily basis, Esdeath is amongst the most cruel. Years of military training has given her peak human physicality. In case you're wondering, yes, she's kicking somebody's face off in the picture down there. However, Esdeath does not rely on brute strength, rather, precise strikes with lightning speed. She can easily out-speed characters like Susanoo and Tatsumi, and even curb stomped half of Night Raid, you know, the main characters, by herself... while holding back. ='Physicality'= Peak Physical Strengthhttp://sta.sh/0eigq82dx0o * Kicked a man's face off * Kicked Wave across a room Superhuman Speed and Agilityhttp://sta.sh/09bbyt7c28z * Faster then the eye can see (FTE) * Blitzed Seryuu after Seryuu failed her sneak attack * Dodged General Budo's lightning * Faster then Leone and Susanoo, the latter of whom can create sonic booms when running * Reacted to an attack from Tatsumi * Blocked and destroyed attacks from the Teigu L’Arc Qui ne Faut, whose arrows will forever chase after their target Peak Human Durability * Survived a blow from Tatsumi * Unaffected by the temperatures of her own ice Enhanced Stamina * Defeated nearly half of Night Raid without breaking a sweat Hydro Frez: ...Ok, I think I'm good now. Tempest: As General of the Imperial Army and leader of two separate groups, The Three Beasts and the Jaegars, Esdeath is a highly capable leader and strategist. Numerous armies and nations have fallen before her armies, and when she needs to step into the fray, watch out. Hydro Frez: She's a skilled swordsman, using a combination of precision strikes and overwhelming power. Hell, her killing aura is so strong, entire armies cower before her! Tempest: She's also a complete sadist. Literally every masochist's wet dream. Hydro Frez: Y'know, Esdeath would totally be my type... if it weren't for the whole torturing thing. Maybe if I had Deadpool-like regeneration... ='Skills'= Capable Swordswomanhttp://sta.sh/025v6ioad9q1 * When combined with her ice powers, easily defeated almost half of Night Raid Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter * Defeated Wave and Seryuu during their first meeting Excellent General and Leaderhttp://sta.sh/01y7f6fgaqox * Under her command, her army has subjugated nearly every single tribe and army that opposes the Empire * Has led two teams, The Three Beasts and the Jaegars -> All members view Esdeath as the perfect leader and will follow her to ends of the earth Heightened Senses* Could possibly be a "six-sense" * Could sense Leone's and Tatsumi's presence quite easily, despite the latter being invisible at the time Immense Killing Aurahttp://sta.sh/017rgwcgslhl * So overwhelming, armies falter before her presence * Scared Leone off * Stated by Tatsumi that the sheer pressure she emits gives her no openings Immense Willpower * Kept her sanity in check after chugging the Demon's Extract -> Others who have tried went insane and killed themselves after a little sip Well Versed in Human Anatomy * Knows every vital point, every crippling area, and can keep her victims alive while ensuring they suffer agonizing pain * Should go without saying that she's an expert at torturing people Cruel and Sadistichttp://sta.sh/02btttl4xbyi Not my thing, but whatever floats your boat Tempest: While it may not seem too impressive, Esdeath's rapier is perfect for her style: Piercing the opponents vitals and ensuring they have a long drawn out, excruciating death. Hydro Frez: ...You know what? Even with ''Deadpool-like regeneration, I'm out! ='Weapons'= '''Rapier' http://sta.sh/01fuprvsuoo Evil Red Eyes to Moe? Hawt Tempest: The true core of Esdeath's power, and the one that gave her the name, "The Empire's Strongest," is her Teigu: Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract. Hydro Frez: Teigu are mysterious and extremely powerful relics that exist in the world of Akame Ga Kill. They are rare, and only the strongest of warriors are able to wield them. This particular Teigu takes the form of a drink. One sip would grant immeasurable power, but only if you can keep your mind from breaking. Tempest: Previously, several others had'' tried to drink it. Keyword being ''tried. ''Every single one of them went insane and killed themselves. Hydro Frez: Esdeath knew this beforehand and what does she do? ''She chugs the entire damn thing like a frat-boy chugging a kegger! Tempest: The Demon Extract gave Esdeath power over ice, allowing her to create ice from thin air. With this power, she can thousands of icicles to impale her targets, large house-sized chunks of hail that can crush colossal monsters, freeze rivers solid in mere seconds and more. Really, she's only limited by her imagination and what she can create. Hydro Frez: Think Green Lantern, but without the ability to fly. Tempest: Actually... Hydro Frez: OH C'MON! BULLSHIT! I CALL BULLSHIT! ='Teigu:' Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract= http://sta.sh/01lks7hgmsjr Grants Esdeath power over iceDestroy's the user's psyche when consumed, though Esdeath wasn't affected, even though she drank the entire thing' Can create ice from thin air and freeze entire rivers in seconds http://sta.sh/012zsf4iq7tj Manifests itself as a tattoo on her chest http://sta.sh/026j9bkapgm8 '='Techniques'= Weissschnabel http://sta.sh/0dbeksc00x * Creates icicles and fires them forward * Icicles can number in the dozens, the hundreds, or even the thousands Grauhorn http://sta.sh/019h52vda9v6* Creates a giant horn of ice to pierce the target * Very effective against larger foes Hagelsprung http://sta.sh/01g6gzs5f14t* Creates a gigantic chunk of ice and throws it at the opponent * Great for crushing numerous enemies * Also great against giant Danger Beasts =Other Techniques= Flighthttp://sta.sh/0jbnm8tvick * By creating ice around her wrists and ankles and making them float, Esdeath can fly Ice Armourhttp://sta.sh/0bmi9q005uc * Can freeze ice around her body to act as makeshift armour * Can also freeze and defrost ice on the fly to defend against precision attacks Ice Entrapment http://sta.sh/019hp7m9xu4r * Traps foes by freezing them solid Essentially, Esdeath is only limited by her imagination and what she can create with ice Tempest: If you thought Esdeath being able to fly is bullshit, then what about this? Hydro Frez: Eh? No way... Tempest: Indeed. Through sheer force of will, Esdeath gained the power to freeze time and space. '' Hydro Frez: wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttt.... Tempest: Essentially, she became Dio with tits. Hydro Frez: Rule 63 Dio Brando? ... OH GOD WHY?!?! ='Trump Card: Mahapadma'= '''Named after one of the Eight Cold Hells of Hindu Cosmology' * To be more specific, it's named after Narakas, the deepest level of Hell Literally freezes time and space for a short period of time *Only Esdeath can move around within this time period Created by Esdeath's desire to keep Tatsumi close to her Can only be used once per day Tempest: Thankfully, unlike Dio, Esdeath cannot spam Mahapadma. Since it uses a lot of energy, she can only use it once per day, though she remains capable of using her ice powers. Hydro Frez: She's also quite the war fanatic. If possible, she will do everything in her power to keep the war going. This includes forcing the enemy commanders to watch helplessly as Esdeath orders her army to rape and pillage their homes. Tempest: There's also a limit to how much energy Esdeath can use, though it's maximum limit is unknown. While she did tire after freezing a river early on in the series, she has been recently seen spamming icicles and giant boulder sized hail, so I digress. ='Weaknesses'= http://sta.sh/01yai7fk2za6 Loves War * If the opportunity presents itself, Esdeath will attempt to make the war last longer, such as capturing enemy commanders and forcing them to watch as their villages are ransacked and burned while their loved ones are raped and mutilated before letting them go Mahapadma is extremely taxing on the user * Cannot be spammed * One use per day * User remains physically active and can continue using ice powers Certain individuals can resist Mahapadma * Tatsumi was able to evolve Incursio to the point where it resisted the ability to freeze time and space Obsessed with Tatsumi * Esdeath will hold back while fighting Tatsumi, whether she knows it's him or not * When fighting Tatsumi directly, her emotions may get the better of her, causing her not to go all out Demon Extract drains her power when used * Though its maximum limit is unknown, Esdeath did tire after freezing an entire river early in the series -> She's obviously stronger now * Prevents her from using her ice powers again, though she remains physically active Tempest: Now the real question: Can the Ice General withstand the heat of the Flame Alchemist? Hydro Frez: Let's see what our boy Roy has to offer! (Esdeath: I don’t understand the feelings of the weak. The law of the world is survival of the fittest. It’s how the weak are weeded out. It just means those people that die were too weak. It’s only natural for the weak to perish.) = '''Colonel Roy Mustang' = Aliases: The Flame Alchemist, Hero of Ishval, Roy-boy, Chief Species: Human Age: 30 Height: 5'8" Occupation: State Alchemist Rank: Brigadier General Theme: ='''Feats= Deciphered the secret to Flame Alchemy and became a State Alchemist Earned great notoriety in the Ishval Civil War as the Hero of Ishval Brought the Ishval Civil War to a close When he was first shown using Flame Alchemy, completely destroyed a large ice structure in one shot Planned out Maria Ross's escape from jail and the faking of her death With nothing but a Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle and a lighter, burned Lust to death * Is one of the few people to have killed a homunculus Destroyed a massive stone wall in one shot Found the killer of Maes Hughes Nearly killed Envy, another homunculus * Would've killed him if not for Hawkeye's intervention Entered the Gate of Truth, letting him perform alchemy without Transmutation Circle Burned Father by shooting a massive fire blast at him By the end of the series, was promoted to Brigadier General Tempest: A prodigy in the making, Roy Mustang was an alchemist in the making, hoping to use this power and becoming a source of strength and knowledge for the people of Amestris. Hydro Frez: However, with a war going on, Roy eventually left his teacher to join the military, and enrolled in the State Military Academy to become a State Alchemist. Along his journey, he eventually learned and cracked the secrets of Flame Alchemy, becoming the only known user of it. Like a badass! Tempest: Roy's at the peak of human conditioning, he's a skilled fighter and brawler, all further enhanced by his quick reflexes and reaction time. Even when injured, he can keep on fighting through sheer willpower alone! ='Physicality'= http://sta.sh/0otunyxejwi Peak-Human Strength * Fought off multiple peak-human fighters at once http://sta.sh/02cqpmygmthj Peak-Human Speed * Kept up with Envy and Lust * Kept up with Edward Elric in a fight http://sta.sh/075q21hw6oa Peak-Human Durability * Survived getting impaled by Lust http://sta.sh/0hkth488kvv Impressive Stamina * Could still stand up and fight after being impaled and having the wound seared shut Hydro Frez: Other then being a capable fighter, Roy's also a decent marksman and an even better alchemist. While also mastering basic alchemy, as the only known user of Flame Alchemy, he's capable of controlling the power and spread of his attacks, ranging from city block level explosions to extremely precise strikes. SKILLS http://sta.sh/02xxor530o6 Good Hand-to-Hand Fighter * Fought off a group of men by himself * Fought on par with Edward Elric Skilled Alchemist * Is the only person to have mastered Flame Alchemy http://sta.sh/0epc1pke4nm Trained Marksman * Trained in the use of handguns and sniper rifles * Not as good as Hawkeye with firearms * Doesn't use guns often http://sta.sh/0jr2zw1gruq Incredibly Precise * Can concentrate his Flame Alchemy to burn only very small objects if he wants to * Ignited the fluid in Envy's eyes two separate times * Burned an entire room of zombies, while keeping all of his allies unharmed Intelligent and Strategic * Came up with a plan to break Marie Ross out of jail and fake her death Tempest: In order to use his Flame Alchemy, Roy uses Ignition Cloth Gloves. By snapping his fingers, he can create a spark that, when combined with his Alchemy, can be used for rather explosive results. Hydro Frez: He also carries a handgun, a standard firearms for all Amestrian Military, though why he would need it when he can just snap his fingers and make everything go boom is beyond me. Tempest: And in case his gloves are damaged or rendered unusable, Roy can use the flames from a lighter to achieve his desired results. ='Equipment'= http://sta.sh/025jf7bxlngy Ignition Cloth Gloves * Used in Flame Alchemy * Embroidered with Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circles * When he rub his fingers together while wearing them, forms a small spark * Don't work when wet http://sta.sh/010k2wvlh38l Handgun * Standard firearm for Amestrian military * Holds twelve rounds http://sta.sh/01703zcj2atr Lighter * Borrowed from Havoc * Used with his Flame Alchemy when he gets desperate Hydro Frez: Now for the meat on the bones: Alchemy. Tempest: Known as the ancient metaphysical science of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy, Alchemy, or, Transmutation, allows the user to manipulate nature to whatever they want, in a more science-y manner if you will. It consists of three steps, Comprehension, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction. Hydro Frez: Comprehension is understanding the inherent structure and properties of the molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted. Deconstruction is breaking down the physical structure into its raw elements, and Reconstruction is controlling the flow of energy and recreating the matter into something new. Tempest: While most Alchemists need the use of a Transmutation Circle, since going through the Gate, Roy is one of the few alchemists who doesn't need to use a circle for his alchemy. Hydro Frez: Though he prefers to use his Flame Alchemy, Roy will use stone barriers/walls for defence if needed. ='Alchemy'= http://sta.sh/0xduuthqkh Allows manipulation of matter * Only works if what he is trying to make shares molecules with the original substance * Usually requires runes called Transmutation circles drawn on whatever is supposed to be transmuted http://sta.sh/01s4epnuas7u Can transmute without a Transmutation Circle * Gained by going through the Gate Before going through the Gate, didn't use normal alchemy often * Likes using Flame Alchemy more Usually used to transmute stone walls for defense Tempest: Finally, Roy's signature skill, the one that earned him the name, the Flame Alchemist. Hydro Frez: Contrary to popular belief, Roy is not just making thing explode out of midair, rather he's manipulating the oxygen in the air to create highly volatile gasses that, when combined with the spark from his gloves, violently explode. Tempest: It's an extremely fast procedure, which is why it looks like Roy can snap his fingers and things go boom. Even if he's surrounded by water, Roy can transmute the liquid into a volatile liquid that can, you guessed it, explode. Hydro Frez: He can also increase the power of nearby fire sources by increasing the amount of oxygen near them. Plus, if he gets injured, Roy can also use his flames to sear his wound shut, though doing so is immensely painful. ='Flame Alchemy'= http://sta.sh/01ys1ghana70 Mustang's signature alchemy * He's the only known user of it Lets Mustang manipulate the concentration of oxygen in the air http://sta.sh/01onr97e2see By raising the density of the oxygen around his target, then rubbing his fingers together to make a spark, Roy can direct the spark towards the target and cause a fiery explosion * The spark travels to the target at instantaneous speeds * The destructive power of the explosion is dependent on how volatile Roy made the oxygen around the target http://sta.sh/01nj8k8zzwq2 Uses his right hand for large explosions, while his right hand is used for pinpoint fire blasts * His biggest fire blasts come from using both hands http://sta.sh/02g72240xm88 Can separate hydrogen from oxygen in water molecules, turning water into a highly-combustible liquid * In combination with the lighter, can be used to incinerate anything touching the water * Only usable if there's a large amount of water in a closed space By raising the oxygen density around a person's head, can make them dizzy and even knock them unconscious http://sta.sh/0hrx78x368m Fire Amplification * Can use Flame Alchemy multiple times in succession to enhance the size of his explosions * Can increase the size of the flame from his lighter http://sta.sh/01rhtz1xbjm Can be used to sear his wounds shut * Incredibly painful, according to Roy * Keeps him from bleeding out http://sta.sh/01876itpmcam If his gloves are destroyed, Roy can carve the Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle in the back of his hand to keep using it * Uses the lighter to make sparks instead of his gloves if this happens Tempest: If you haven't guessed, water is fire's biggest weakness and Roy is no exception. If his gloves get wet, he won't be able to create sparks anymore, and thus, no more explosions, though he has found ways around it (using a lighter, transmuting water etc) Hydro Frez: And in order to actually use ''his Alchemy, Roy needs his hands in order to transmute. If they're removed from his arms, no more transmuting. He also prefers his Flame Alchemy over regular Alchemy, but I don't blame him. ='Weaknesses'= http://sta.sh/01ud1ybcpvfj '''If his gloves get wet, they won't make sparks anymore' * He can't use his Flame Alchemy in the rain If the Transmutation Circles on his gloves are damaged, he can't use them * Will sometimes carve the Transmutation Circles on the back of his hands to compensate for this Glass Cannon * His Flame Alchemy is incredibly powerful, but he himself isn't very durable Needs his hands in order to perform alchemy Searing his wounds shut could make him pass out from the pain Still human Doesn't use normal alchemy very often Tempest: Roy Mustang is truly our number one husbando, but will his Flame Alchemy be snuffed out by the power of Esdeath's Demon's Extract? Hydro Frez: Stay tuned to find out! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies